


Hot For Teacher

by bitemyshinyredtender



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Edward is having None of Their Bullshit, Teacher-Student Relationship, That's Mr. Edward to you, Thomas and James are little shits and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyshinyredtender/pseuds/bitemyshinyredtender
Summary: Thomas and James land themselves in detention with a mission in mind... seduce their teacher, Edward.





	Hot For Teacher

James knew exactly what he was doing when he landed himself in detention. He didn’t plan on Thomas being here too, but he did sort of drag him into the plan against his will. He supposed they'd just have to work together...

Edward sat at his desk, reading. He only looked up occasionally to make sure the two seniors weren’t passing notes. Each time he did, Thomas gave him a cheeky grin while James waved at him teasingly. Edward rolled his eyes.

James huffed. His plan wasn’t working like he thought it would. _Time to take it up a notch…_ James thought. He leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk. “So, when did you decide to waste your life teaching shitheads like us, Edward?”

Thomas quickly caught on. “Yeah,” he parroted, “did you exhaust all of your other options first?”

Edward pursed his lips, ignoring their questions. “Feet off the desk, please,” Edward said sternly, not once looking up from his book.

James winked at Thomas. He let out an exaggerated yawn, “Nah, think I’ll take a nap like this. Wake me up when detention is over.”

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “James, you have less than a week left of school. In just a few days, you’ll be free of this place and, god willing, you’re going to go out and live your life as an adult. You’ll be able to do whatever you want, whenever you want, and nobody except the law can tell you otherwise. Please, for these last three hours, just listen to me and take your feet off the desk.”

Thomas snorted, struggling not to laugh.

James chuckled, “All right, if you say so.” He took his feet down, then stood up and stretched.

“Thank you, James, but you still need to stay in your seat,” Edward groaned.

“Nah,” James shrugged, “I gotta work out these cramps in my legs.” He lazily strolled around the room, looking over the many posters along the classroom wall.

“James-”

“I think I’ll join you,” Thomas mused, “I’m feeling a little _stiff_ myself.” Thomas and James both chuckled.

“For goodness sake, you two, will you please-”

“Listen, Edward, like you said, it’s the end of the year, why not lighten up a little bit? You didn’t really think we’d listen to you, did you? This close to summer?” James snorted, watching Edward out of the corner of his eyes to gauge his reaction.

Edward was fuming. “Both of you, return to your seats immediately. I mean it.” His anger increased when the boys ignored him and strolled up to his desk. James lazily leaned against it, arms crossed and eyes locked with Edward’s.

James smirked, “And how do you plan on making us, Edward?”

“James, you will address me as Mr.-” Edward stopped short when James suddenly leaned in and kissed him. He could feel James’ tongue pressing against his lips, and he pulled away quickly. He stared wide-eyed at James, who just snickered. Edward’s mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. He jumped when he felt Thomas’ hands on his shoulders, not realizing he had been standing behind him. “Wh-what are you-?” Thomas snaked his hands down and began unbuttoning Edward’s shirt, causing Edward to shove both the boys away. “That’s enough!”

James and Thomas hadn’t expected Edward to react this much. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. They exchanged an ‘oh shit’ look before looking back to Edward.

He was definitely pissed, but there was something else in his eyes. “Since you two can’t seem to behave yourselves, I’m going to have to change your punishment a little bit. Detention doesn’t seem to do the trick,” Edward snapped as he walked over to the supply closet. “Both of you, stand in front of the whiteboard, facing the wall.”

Thomas and James scrambled over to stand where Edward instructed them. They could hear Edward rummaging around for a moment, then the sound of the door shutting, followed by slow footsteps toward them.

Thomas gasped sharply when he felt Edward’s hands on his hips, pulling them out so Thomas was bend over at an angle, hands flat against the wall. He turned to James and saw Edward doing the same to him. He thought he saw a ruler in Edward’s hand.

“All right,” Edward’s voice got significantly lower, “I don’t want to hear a sound from either of you. Understand?”

Both boys nodded.

Edward paced between the two of them, sliding the ruler down Thomas’ back teasingly and placing his hand just above James’ ass. He rubbed his hand in small circles, and brought the ruler down on Thomas’ thighs with a sharp _thwack_. It took all of Thomas’ willpower to keep quiet, and luckily only the smallest sound escaped. He doubted Edward had heard it.

James, however, did not have as much self control, and let out a high pitched whine as Edward gave his upper thighs a firm swat with the ruler.

Edward rolled his eyes, “I might’ve known you’d be the difficult one. If you can’t keep quiet, I’ve got an idea of a way to make you regret misbehaving. And you won’t like it. Understood?”

James nodded furiously.

Edward kept the ruler pressed against James’ thighs while he turned his attention to Thomas, running his hands over his back and hips, feeling the warm skin through the shirt fabric. Thomas’ heart rate skyrocketed when he felt Edward’s hand slip under his shirt, trailing up his back and down again, nails lightly scratching his skin. Thomas shivered. Edward set the ruler down on a desk behind him and used both hands to unbutton Thomas’ shirt, feeling up his chest. He momentarily teased his nipples with his index fingers before slipping his hands down towards Thomas’ crotch, fondling the bulge forming in his jeans. Hips bucking forward ever so slightly out of instinct, Thomas wanted to moan badly but bit his lip and kept quiet.

“You’re doing well, Thomas,” Edward purred. He looked over at James, “You could learn a thing or two.” Edward enjoyed seeing the desperate look on James’ face, so unlike his usual smug smirk.

Edward removed his hands from Thomas and went to pick up the ruler again. He put one hand on the small of James’ back and used the other to bring the ruler down on the center of James’ ass. He was pleased when James’ managed to keep quiet, the only sound coming from the redhead being his own heavy breathing. Edward was thankful the ruler was made of metal, a wooden ruler would snap with the force Edward was using. He gave James’ ass a few more firm smacks before soothing the area by rubbing it gently with his hand.

Seeing Thomas squirming out of the corner of his eye, Edward reached over a gave him a sharp swat with his hand, open palm. The sound was harsher than the sound the ruler made, and it echoed through the classroom, startling Thomas. A small moan followed, coming from James. Realizing his mistake instantly, he slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

Edward sighed, “All right James, you leave me no choice. Go sit down at a desk.”

James wanted to protest, but he silently sulked over and plopped down in a front row seat.

Edward whispered in Thomas’ ear, “Do you think forcing him to watch as I jerk you off will be torture enough? You don’t have to be silent anymore, by the way.”

Thomas giggled softly, and James grew irritated that he didn’t know what was going on.

Edward pressed a soft kiss to the side of Thomas’ neck, who tilted his head in response. He slowly trailed his hands down to Thomas’ still growing bulge, massaging it with the heel of his palm. Thomas groaned, reaching back to tangle one hand in Edward’s hair, while the other gripped Edward’s forearm.

James fidgeted in his seat. He could feel his own hardness pulsating already just from Edward’s touch, and seeing him giving Thomas so much pleasure filled James with hot jealousy.

Edward made quick work of Thomas’ button and zipper, reaching in and pulling Thomas’ cock out. He began to slowly stroke it in time with Thomas' gentle hip thrusts.

Thomas let out a string of groans and mumbled curses before turning Edward’s head towards him to give him a rough kiss. He shrugged his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Edward moaned deep in his throat, pumping Thomas’ dick even faster, driving Thomas, and James, absolutely crazy.

James carefully pulled his own cock out and began to stroke himself, trying not to be obvious. He didn’t want Edward to punish him again.

Edward pulled away from the kiss and smirked, looking over at James, “I think you’ve learned your lesson now. And you’re clearly enjoying this punishment, anyway, so no sense in neglecting you now.”

James blushed. Had he been that obvious?

“You can join us now, James.”

James eagerly scrambled over, pulling Edward into a deep kiss. Edward felt a rush of arousal at James’ dominance, returning the kiss passionately. With his free hand, Edward reached down and grasped James’ arousal. Both Thomas and James groaned as Edward jerked them both at once, each of them running their hands over Edward’s body. James focused on Edward’s ass, while Thomas touched Edward’s back and chest.

Thomas hesitated when he felt something odd; he could feel a distinct line a couple inches underneath Edward’s nipple. Curious, he moved over to the other nipple and felt an identical line. It didn’t take Thomas long to put the pieces together in his mind. “Uh…” he said softly, “is it okay if I touch…?”

Edward pulled away from his and James’ kiss, “Yes, it’s all right. I’ll let you know if anything is off limits.”

Thomas excitedly began to fondle Edward’s chest and abdomen, admiring the toned yet soft skin. Edward sighed in pleasure, basking in the feeling of Thomas’ hands on his body and James’ lips on his neck, giving him gentle kisses and nibbles. Edward turned his body so he faced Thomas and pressed his back against James. He wrapped his arms around Thomas, clinging to his back, as he pressed his ass against James’ hard on. Thomas continued his ministrations on Edward’s chest as James proceeded to grind into Edward, pressing his dick firmly against his ass.

“You know,” Edward panted, “I wasn’t planning on doing this here and now, but you two made it very clear how much you wanted this, and who was I to deny you two? I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want this as well.”

James smirked, “We’re glad you decided to give in.”

Thomas nodded in agreement, “Yeah, this is the hottest thing I’ve ever done.”

Edward laughed softly, “Not for long…” He slipped out from between the two and hoisted himself onto a nearby desk. Thomas and James watched as Edward shuffled out of his pants and boxers, letting them slip down onto the floor.

James was surprised at what he saw… or rather, what he didn’t see. Specifically, between Edward's legs. “Well,” he said awkwardly, “this is… not what I expected.”

“Maybe, but certainly not a problem,” Thomas grinned, getting on his knees in front of Edward. He leaned forward and pressed his tongue in between Edward’s folds, making Edward cry out in surprise and arousal. Thomas felt Edward’s hands in his hair, urging him closer.

James didn’t know what to do with himself, entranced by the sight of Edward being eaten out by Thomas. Seeing Edward coming undone before him was more than James could handle. He walked over and pressed Edward’s lips to his own. He practically growled when Edward reached down and stroked his cock as he did before, this time faster and tighter.

Thomas pulled back for breath, using his thumb to massage Edward’s clit in small circles. He licked his lips, moaning in satisfaction when he tasted Edward on them. “Can I fuck you?”

Edward pulled away from James and thought for a moment. “I’m not opposed to trying, but I’ve never done that before…”

Thomas pulled his pants the rest of the way down, “Just let me know if you don’t like it and I’ll stop.”

Edward nodded hesitantly. He had tried masturbating with a dildo once before, but he didn’t enjoy it. He thought that perhaps this would be different. He went back to kissing James to distract himself.

Thomas teased Edward’s entrance with the head of his cock before slowly sliding in. He paused when just the head was in and watched Edward for any signs of discomfort. Seeing none (but thoroughly enjoying the intense making out between Edward and James) he continued, sinking in all the way to the base. “Does it feel all right?”

Edward gave Thomas a thumbs up with his free hand.

Thomas took a deep breath to control his urge to furiously fuck Edward. He started slow, pulling out gingerly and pushing back in just as carefully. He steadily increased his pace, careful to not overwhelm Edward.

Edward and James continued their rough kiss. Suddenly, James pulled away. "Never thought you’d be such a naughty teacher,” he teased.

“Never thought you’d be such a naughty student.”

“Yes you did.”

“...okay, I did.” Edward chuckled, “You don’t know how hard it was to not bust your ass every time you gave me cheek in class.”

James held Edward’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, “You have no idea how hard it was wishing every day that you would.”

Edward’s stomach did a flip at James’ words. He gasped as James leaned down and sucked a large, dark hickey on the side of Edward's neck. "James, what the hell?!"

“This is payback for teasing me all year,” James growled playfully. He pulled Edward down so he lay flat on the desk, his head hanging upside down off the edge. James pressed his cock to Edward’s lips in silent command.

Edward eagerly opened his mouth and took James in, feeling the head of his cock brushing against the back of his throat. He moaned loudly when James started pumping his cock in and out of Edward’s mouth at a strong but slow pace.

Thomas could feel his orgasm approaching, and seeing James face-fucking Edward only propelled him further. He quickly pulled out of Edward, “Where should I-?”

“On his face,” James interjected, “I’m close too and that’s where I’m aiming.”

Thomas moved so he stood beside James. He fisted his dick furiously, imagining what Edward will look like covered in strings of his and James’ cum. The mental picture was enough to drive Thomas over the edge, and he came in thick ropes, coating Edward’s face. Edward closed his eyes, hoping none of the body fluids dripped down.

James’ orgasm immediately followed. He pulled out of Edward’s mouth and finished himself off, shooting his spunk across Edward’s cheeks and chin.  
James hurried to crouch down where Thomas was earlier and took Edward’s clit in his mouth. He watched as Edward writhed and squirmed as James’ tongue teased the bundle of nerves. He took the nub between his lips and sucked gently. Edward’s hips bucked and his abdomen filled with a warm sensation, signaling his orgasm was quickly approaching. He fisted James’ hair, careful not to pull too hard but still tugging a bit. Soon Edward cried out as his legs quivered and his hips thrusted wildly. His thighs clamped together, trapping James’ head between his legs.

James kept teasing Edward’s clit until his thighs fell open, freeing James. He gave one last teasing lick before standing up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

As the three took a minute to catch their breath, Thomas chuckled to himself.

James quirked an eyebrow, “What are you laughing about?”

“Oh, nothing,” Thomas giggled.

“Come on, out with it!”

“Heh heh heh… _white sauce_.”

“...what the fuck is wrong with you?”


End file.
